The Next Generation of Shadowhunters
by Dracorex17
Summary: Based after City of Glass. The war is over and the old shadowhunters have settled down and had kids, but they're far from safe. Demons are pouring into the world faster than the shadowhunters can stop them. A new group of shadowhunters have surfaced, but are they strong enough to stop the demons in their tracks? SYOC *Closed* I had to recreate this since I can't get into my account
1. SYOC Form

I need 5 main characters and as many minor characters that I can get :)

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Race(shadowhunter, warlock, vampire, ect...):

Good or bad:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapon of choice(shadowhunter only):

Family:

Would they like a romance:

Battle clothes:

Formal clothes:

Everyday clothes:

Background:

Other:


	2. Character List

**Major:**

Richard Williams(17)

Daisy Alexandria Blackburn(17)

Adrenne Desdemona Sinclair(239)

Georgyannah Celestine(16)

Alana Verlac(17)

**Minor:**

**Evil:**

Alex Van Dike(14)


	3. Chapter 1

**The Next Generation of Shadowhunters**

Richard was sitting in the back of a downworlder bar. His entire table was strewn with empty liquor and whiskey bottles. His hand shakes slightly as he lifts his cup filled with whiskey to him lips and takes a long sip of it. He slams the glass on the table and motions for the bartender to bring him another bottle of liquor.

After a moment, a guy in a pitch black cloak walks up to his table. "I think you've had enough." The guy's voice drips with warning.

Richard groggily glances up at the guy. He shakes his head. "No. I-I'm fine." He stumbles over his words. The alcohol had deffinately made him drunker than he's ever been. He reaches for another half empty bottle of liquor.

The guy smacks the bottle away as he glares at him. Glowing red eyes stare at him from under the hood of the cloak. " 've had enough. Now, get out of here before I'm forced to throw you out, Richard"

Richard's dirty blond hair falls into his face as he shakes his head. "No."

The guys hisses as he grabs Richard by the shoulders and hauls him to his feet. He brings him close to where they're only an inch apart. "The only reason I even let you stay here and drink as much as you do is because you lost your parents. In my personal opinion, I'm glad they're dead. They were real nuisances. Now, get out of here." He shoves him towards the door.

Richard stumbles before catching himself. He stands up straight as he turns back to the guy. The was some emotion in his eyes, but he makes sure no one sees it because at that moment, he leaps at the guy and slams him into the wall.

The guy hisses as he grips Richard's shoulders in an iron grip. His hood had fallen and reveals pale skin, blood red eyes, and fangs behind thin lips. "I've had enough!" He shoves Richard backwards into a wall with all his vampire strength.

Richard flies into the wall and slumps to the ground. He slowly makes his way to his feet and shakes off the grogginess. He glares at the vampire as best he can while drunk. "No one insults my parents." He slowly pulls out a seraph blade.

The vampire snarls at him. "Your parents were fools, Nephilim! I think it's about time you join them!" He throws his cloak to the side before tackling Richard to the ground. Richard tries to swing his blade at them, but it's knocked out of his hand. The vampire then pins his arms to his side. He grins down at Richard. "You'r too drunk to fight back. Now, it's time for my dinner." He opens his mouth wide to reveal long fangs. The vampire's head snaps down towards Richard's exposed neck, but it doesn't hit its mark.

A whip with a maple leaf on it is held against his neck and stops him from biting Richard's nexk. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A female voice warns. She presses the blade against his throat forcing him to back away from Richard. "There we go."

Richard glances up at the girl and finds that it's Georgyannah. She's wearing her tight black leather jacket, black top, fingerless gloves, black pants, and chunky high heeled leather boots with buckles and a link chain around the ankle of the boot. Her hair is in an elaborate French braid She glances down at Richard. Right beside her is Adrenne, whos' wearing her normal dark blue corset, dark blue and black plaid skirt, black leather jacket, and black leather knee high boots.

"Why don't you get him up?" Georgyannah says, moving her gaze back to the vampire. "Now, if you don't want to die, then you'll crawl back to you little hide out, Dean."

Dean hisses at her before grabbing his cloak and stalking out of the bar. While all that's happening, Adrenne carefully pulls Richard to his feet. She holds him up as he leans on her. Georgyannah turns to him.

"Will you ever learn not to drink that much, Richard?" She asks softly. Richard shakes his head silently. "Well, lets get you back to the institute so that we can take care of those cuts and bruises." She indicates the cuts and bruises along his arms and face. She slides his other arm around her neck and both her and Adrenne start to carry him to the institute.

"Why do you always do this?" Adrenne asks curiously. "This is the fifth time in the last three days."

Richard shrugs slightly. He didn't really want to tell them why. He was perfectly capable of handling it in his own way.

"Don't give us that 'you don't know' shrug. We both know that you do know. We worry you, Richard. If you keep this up, you won't live to see tomorrow." Georgyannah says softly. They could see the institute from where they were. They continue there quickly. Richard shrugs again.

Adrenne sighs as they reach the gate. "We could always get Daisy to talk to him. She seems to be able to know people enough to know what they're feeling." Richard shakes his head furiously. He knew that if Daisy talked to him, the secret about what happened to his parents would be out.

Georgyannah glances at him as she places her hand on the door and whispers some words. The door swings open and they carry him to the infirmary. They place him on a bed. "Now, you just lay right there and don't even think about going back to that bar." Georgyannah and Adrenne both leave.

Richard lays there deep in thought. _I wonder what they're doing?_ He asks himself. _They could easily just draw some iratze runes and I'll be fine._ The answer walks in a second later.

Daisy walks in and sits down in a chair next to the bed. She's wearing her washed out ripped jeans and her and a cozy knit blue sweater. She sits there and looks at him silently for a moment. "What's wrong, Richard? Why do you keep getting drunk and getting into fights that you know might get you killed?" Richard tries to look away, but she reaches out and forces him to look into her eyes. "Please tell me."

Richard doesn't say anything. The alcohol is still in his system as he fights the urge to tell her. A second later, he couldn't hold it back. "Because my parents were killed when I was 10, and I personally saw them get killed. I want to find the killers who sent the demons to kill them. I blame myself for their deaths and drink myself away." He explains softly.

Daisy's eyes soften as she slowly lets go of his chin. "Oh. You could've just told us."

Richard shakes his head as he sits up slowly. "No. I didn't want to look weak in front of you guys." He takes a deep breath to keep himself from crying.

Daisy shakes her head.

"You could never look weak in front of us." Georgyannah says, walking into the room with Adrenne right behind her.

Adrenne nods. "Yeah. Out of all of us, you're the bravest and most courageous."

Richard smiles slightly as tears well up in his eyes. "Thanks, but still. I don't like showing how I truely feel. That's why I try and hide them from everyone."

Daisy chuckles slightly as she hugs him. "You can tell us anything. You don't need to hide anything from us. We'll trust you all the same and will do what we can to help."

Richard nods as he leans into her hug slightly. "Thanks. I guess I should've known that."

Adrenne nods as she sits down next to him. "Yeah. You should've. Now, lets get those cuts and bruises patched up."

Georgyannah nods as she pulls out her stele and starts to draw runes across Richard's arms. Richard winces slightly, but doesn't say anything. When she was done, she puts her stele away and stands up. "Well, now that that's done with, we Alana would like us to meet her in the library."

Richard nods as he stands up slowly. "Alright, Georgie. We're on our way." Daisy and Adrenne stand up too. They slowly start towards the library.


	4. Chapter 2

Richard, Georgyannah, Daisy, and Adrenne walk into the library a couple minutes later. Alana is sitting at a table there looking over a stack of books. When they walk in, she glances up at them. She smiles a relieved smile.

"Great. You're all here. We have a major problem." She informs them. She quickly hurries around the table to them.

"What's the problem?" Richard asks.

"Well, there seems to be more demons than normal appearing all over the place. A group of shadowhunters had to dispatch a Drakon Demon just off outside of Manhattan." Alana explains. "And there seem to be more of them appearing every day."

"That's unusual." Georgyannah states. "Do you think someone's letting them in?"

Alana nods slightly. "That's my guess. Yeah. That's the only explanation that I can come up with."

"But who would do that?" Richard asks, thinking deeply.

Alana shrugs. "I have no idea."

At that moment, laughter fills the entire room. Richard, Daisy, Georgyannah, and Alana tense slightly and reach for their weapons. Adrenne glances around silently. Her hands crackle with magic.

"Who's there?" Richard demands, glancing around.

Laughter answers him. "Who are we? We are your worst nightmare." Suddenly, a whip shoots out and grabs hold of Richard's seraph blade. Richard immediately tries to grab it, but the whip yanks it away from his hand. The seraph blade flies across the room and lands behind a desk.

Richard growls as he turns in a slow circle. "Show yourselves, cowards!"

"Cowards? We're not cowards." Two figures step into the room through the main doors. One is a guy. The other is a girl.

The girl's got long, blonde hair, down to around the bottom of her ribs, eyes are a dark brown, with flecks of golds, high-cheek bones and to-pale skin, ears pierced three times, black, torn skinny jeans, black tee-shirt, black combat boots, black leather jacket, with a gold whip, long gold necklaces with a black and gold belt, and black eyeshadow, and runes cover her arms. She has a whip wrapped around her hand.

The guy has short, messy sun-blonde hair, with stone grey eyes with no emotion and no colour. He has to-pale skin, he's quiet tall and reasonably muscular, black trousers and a tight black tee-shirt and black boots, and runes cover his arms. He wields a deadly sword.

"Who are you?" Georgyannah asks softly.

The guy laughs. "How rude of us. I am Alex Krypton and this is my sister, Alayaa. You don't need to introduce yourselves. We know who you are." He grins evilly at all 5 of them. The girl, Alayaa, was glancing at all of them in turn, but she seems to stare at Richard a little longer than the others.

Richard couldn't say anything. He just stands there, staring at Alayaa. _She's beautiful_, he tells himself. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Alex glances at Richard and traces his gaze to his sister. He growls. "Now, lets get down to bussiness. We came here to take care of any resistance that we might have against our plans."

Richard shakes himself out of his trance and glares at him. "Well, you found the resistance you were looking for." He dives for his seraph blade.

Alayaa calmly pulls her whip back and stikes out at him quickly. It strikes his back.

Richard hisses in pain, but scoops up his blade before whirling to face them. Daisy, Georgyannah, and Alana pull out their own weapons and Adrenne raises her hands.

Alex chuckles and grins. "I see that, but we've come prepared." At that moment, there's a howl and a wolf leaps over their heads. It lands in front of everyone. The wolf has sleek black fur and blood red eyes. It glares at them with hunger. "Meet Alan. Our friend the werewolf and his friends." Two more wolves leap into the room.

Daisy gasps and takes a step back, startled. Richard growls and grips his blades tighter. "Bring it on."

The werewolf, Alan, turns on him. He growls before leaping forward and slamming into him hard. Richard flies backwards into a bookshelf. He sldies to the floor before slowly standing again.

"Richard!" Alana shouts, striking out at another werewolf. The werewolf dodges her blade before leaping at her.

Daisy deflects another werewolf's fangs as Georgyannah shoots towards Alex. Alex grins and dodges her strike. Adrenne hurls a bolt of blue light towards Alayaa. Alayaa dives to the side.

Richard's eyes seem to glow red as he brings his seraph blade down towards Alan. Alan howls in pain as the blade strikes his front left paw. He then slams Richard into the bookshelf again. Richard shouts as he slides to the floor again. Alan stands over him. He's about to clamp his jaws onto his throat, but Richard strikes out and knocks him onto his back. He's out cold.

Daisy and Alana deal with the other two werewolves easily. Alex deflects all of Georgyannah's strikes with ease. After a moment longer of toying with her, he strikes out and slams the hilt of his sword into the side of her head. She crumbles to the ground, unconscious.

"Georgie!" Richard shouts, starting towards them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alex warns, placing the tip of his sword against Georgyannah's throat.

Richard freezes in his tracks. At that moment, Alayaa walks back up next to her brother with her whip wrapped tightly around Adrenne's throat. Adrenne has a cut across her forehead and blood drips into her eyes.

"Let them go." Daisy pleads lowering her blade.

Alex smirks at them. Alan slowly makes his way back up next to him. "Well, it seems like we've over stayed our welcome. I think it's time for us to go." Alayaa unwraps her whip from around Adrenne's neck. Adrenne slumps to the ground as Alex, Alan, and Alayaa disappear with a silent shimmer of light.

Richard, Daisy, and Alana rush up towards their friends. Richard pulls out his seraph blade and starts to draw runes across Georgyannah's arm. After a moment, she takes a shallow breath and opens her eyes. She glances around.

"What happened? Did they get away?" She asks softly, sitting up slowly.

Richard nods. "Yeah. They got away."

Alana was patching Adrenne up. She then glances over at them when she was done. "I think they're the one's who are letting the demons in."

Everyone nods. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to do some research about them to see what I can find out about them. The rest of you can go get some rest." Alana stands up and moves over to a bookshelf. She starts to search silently.

Everyone else walks slowly to their rooms. Richard lays in his bed, but instead of going to sleep, he stares at the ceiling, thinking about Alayaa.

_I've never felt this way about anyone before_, he tells himself. Am I in love? He ponders this for a little while longer before he falls asleep.


End file.
